


Normality Earrings; A Quick Description

by Salacious_Sovereign



Series: Normality Throughout the Multiverse [1]
Category: Normality - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: A description of the Normality Earrings. What they do, and their origin, mostly copied fromchyoa.com, and some setup for some rather erotic stories down the line.
Series: Normality Throughout the Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995838
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Normality Earrings; A Quick Description

**Author's Note:**

> This is very brief, but I plan to do some stories based around the concept of these. They will absolutely be wish-fulfillment fantasy stories, so don't expect any deeper concepts or such within them.
> 
> The link to the chyoa.com story is here: https://chyoa.com/chapter/Introduction.174576
> 
> This description is almost entirely copied word-for-word from the link above, I just added a couple of small sentences for more detail, to avoid redundancy in the stories themselves.
> 
> Definitely let me know if I need to change this up more for legal or infringement reasons.

Once upon a time, on a bet and while very very drunk, a higher power of some kind made a very special item. A set of golden earrings

Whoever wears it is granted the power of normality: Anything and everything the wearer does is considered normal and people won't bat an eye at it no matter what is done. Not content with how bad of an idea this was, a second bet was made that an even more outrageously dangerous item could be made. This second item, kept as a set with it, has the power to let the user determine what society finds normal and what it does not, through use of the word 'normal'.

Once everyone sobered up, the items were put away...somewhere. It didn't matter, after all, since they were completely normal pieces of work, nothing special about them at all, so there was no real need to keep track of them.

At least, unless you were wearing them...


End file.
